¿Secuestro por accidente?
by Rose-Riona
Summary: El gran CEO recibe una nota, algo malo ocurre, el cachorro ha sido secuestrado y solo el lo puede ayudar acaso el gran CEO dejara que suceda o tirara todo su orgullo para ayudar a alguien que en cierto modo lo atrae . ¡Descúbrelo! . Es nuestro primer fic
1. Chapter 1

Se encontraban ahí, otra vez gritándose, discutiendo, insultándose, diciéndose las palabras mas hirientes.

Hasta que ya no pudo aguantar mas e intento darle un puñetazo, el CEO se percato de esto y lo esquivo, tomándolo del brazo y aplicándole una llave, logro reducirlo haciendo que el rubio cayera de rodillas por el dolor.

-**Vamos, di que te rindes, perro-** dijo el CEO, haciendo mas presión al brazo del rubio.

**-Nunca Kaiba, me entendiste, nunca-** hablo Joey, sin hacer audible el dolor en su voz.

-**Eres muy testarudo perro-** hablo fríamente el CEO.

Esto no se va a quedar así- y haciendo una maniobra Joey se libro de su agresor y lo tumbo al césped. 

El CEO cayo pesadamente, golpeándose la cabeza, quedando inconsciente por breves segundos, esto basto para que el rubio se fuera encima de el y empezara a golpearlo.

Los dos forcejeaban, el CEO reacciono y dio un giro a la lucha, ahora el CEO se encontraba encima del rubio. Tomo las dos manos a Joey y lo inmovilizo, así termino el forcejeo, los dos se miraban fijamente...

Un par de ojos observaban al chico de ojos azules, al parecer era hora de receso , vio que salía de su aula y entonces decidió seguirlo( desde su auto lo vigilaba con un telescopio)

**-Rayos, lo perdí-**se dijo así mismo, tuvo que salir de su auto negro y acercarse con cautela, no lo encontraba, así que decidió ir por la parte trasera de la escuela.

Escucho dos voces, al parecer una era de Kaiba y la otra, no sabia de quien era.

Se acerco y al parecer de lo que vio el, fue un rubio aventarse hacia el CEO, de ahí no vio mas, ya que un árbol dificultaba la visión, solo veía las extremidades del CEO y del rubio, escucho un leve gemido, luego vio que el rubio era echado hacia abajo y el CEO se ponía sobre el. De ahí no escucho nada mas, decidió alejarse, a su parecer ya tenia una carta bajo la manga y se le podían facilitar las cosas...

Lo estaba mirando, miraba a ese par de ojos azules, no parecía una mirada de odio, mas bien parecía una mirada cálida y tierna a la vez. Fue entonces cuando empezó a tener miedo, no lo sabia, pero quería dejar de ver esos ojos.

Sentía que la mano del CEO ya no lo presionaba con fuerza, fue cuando lo empujo y se pudo levantar. Seto también se levanto, el rubio no sabia que hacer así que dio media vuelta y se fue, el CEO dio un paso adelante para evitar que el rubio se marchara, pero el timbre que indicaba el fin del receso lo detuvo.

Llego al salón y vio a Joey sentado, hablando con sus amigos de la pandillita ¡_VIVA YUGI_!. Eso hizo que Seto se enfurezca( sin saber porque nn claro esta) y luego de ver al rubio se sentó en su lugar sin prestar atención a la pandillita.

-**dime Yugi que planes tienes para este fin de semana?- **le pregunto Tea   
-**no se creo que voy a estar solo en mi casa con Yami, mi abuelito se va a un excavación**- dijo sonrojándose un poco  
-**en otras palabras no quieres que te molestemos no es así Yugi**-dijo Joey sonriendo ya que el sabia lo que Yugi sentía por Yami y viceversa pero jamás se decía nada por miedo de perder la amistad del otro según ellos.  
-**no claro que no quiero decir eso, es solo que… bueno mejor dejemos eso y dime donde te habías metido Joey?- **le dijo para esquivar al pregunta.  
-**digamos que tenia asuntos pendientes con cierto ricachon engreído**-no pudo decir mas por que el profesor llegaba.  
-**bueno chicos espero que estén preparados por que hoy tendremos un examen parcial para saber si están listo para lo de final de año**- el profesor hizo caso omiso a las quejas de sus alumnos.

Mientras a las afueras del instituto el hombre misterioso hablaba por medio de su celular y le comunicaba a su jefe de lo que había visto y oido.

-entonces lo sigo vigilando……..bien, si veo algo mas le aviso- colgo el teléfono y volvió a vigilar a Kaiba.

Pudo notar como toda la clases esta presentado un examen ya que todos los alumnos están metido en su pupitre y veían como el tiempo pasaba. Como era de esperarse Kaiba fue el primo en terminar, se quedo un largo rato viendo y observando todo los movimientos que Kaiba ,cada gesto, moviendo; pero después de un tiempo pudo notar que Kaiba no el quita la vista al rubio y era el mismo con que lo había visto en los jardines.

-**esto quita toda sospechas**- sonrió por que el ya tenia el otro punto débil de Kaiba y no era su hermano.

Sonó el timbre indicando que ya era la hora de salida y que el difícil examen sorpresa había terminado. Joey salio con sus amigos discutiendo sobre el examen, seguidos por un muy molesto Kaiba que no podía dejar de escuchar las estupideces que la banda Yugi decía.

-**permisos bola de tontos, mi tiempo es oro** – dijo para pasar empujando a Joey  
-**si te molesta tanto Kaiba pues te vas a tener que seguir callando estúpido ricachon engreído**- le grito  
-**que dijiste Wheller?-**se detiene y voltea a ver a Joey  
-**lo que oíste Kaiba; te crees mejor que nadie por ser un buen estudiante y dueño de un compañía de juegos**- lo miro desafiante  
-**aun que sea tengo mejores cosa que hacer que peder el tiempo con una bola de tontos**- le regresa la mirada.  
-**Ey... Kaiba nosotros nos nos metemos contigo así que no lo hagas con nosotros** –le dijo Tristan que fue para apoyar a Joey  
-**vaya esto da lastima, que acaso el perro no pude defenderse solo y tiene que venir un tarado a ayudarlo**-le dijo con un sonrisa burlona mirando a Tristan

Tea, Yugi, Duke y Ryu tuvieron que detener a Joey y a Tristan para que no pelearan con Kaiba.

-**chicos calmasen esto no vale la pene**- dijo Ryu  
-**es verdad no se vayan a ir a pelear solo por unas simples palabras**-dijo Tea- **además solo lo hace para provocarlos.  
**-**es un maldito** –dijo Joey intentando salir del agarre del sus amigos- **te voy a dar un lección   
**-**si, como la de hace unas horas**- dicho esto Kaiba se fue riendo al ver la cara de de frustración y molestia de Joey.

El auto negro seguía con cautela al grupo donde se encontraba Joey que iban hablando sobre lo sucedido haces rato en los pasillos del colegio.

-**te peleaste con Kaiba, Joey no debiste haber caído a ese nivel** –le reclama Yugi  
-**lo se pero no me pude aguantar mas, tenia que callar de un buena vez al imbecil de Kaiba**  
-**cambiando de tema como les fue en el examen**?-pregunto Tea queriendo cambiar el tema  
-**mal creo que me toca repetir**- Tristan soltó un suspiro de resignación  
-**a mi no me fue tan mal**- dijo Tea  
-**a mi me fue excelente, creo que con la nota podré subir las malas notas** **que tengo**–dijo alegre Joey ya que desde que se había ido de la casa donde vivía con su padre había tenido mas tiempo para estudiar y no tenia que estar pendiente de que nada falta ya que vivía en un pensión con un señora mayor llamada Sakura que a pesar de tener casi 72 años era muy vivas y quería y cuidaba mucho de Joey como si fuera su nieto.  
-**desde que vives en la pensión, como que te va mejor no Joey?-**dijo con una sonrisa Yugi al ver que su amigo mejoraba .  
-**si Yugi la señora Sakura me ayuda mucho**–dijo un muy alegre Joey que no podía evitar sentirse feliz de vivir con un agradable señora- **bueno chicos me voy tengo que ir hacer un compras para la señora Sakura** –se despidió de sus amigos que se fue corriendo en dirección a la pensión.

El hombre que iva en el carro se dio cuenta de que su presa se había alejado por fin de sus amigos, esa era el momento perfecto para su trabajo, no podía ser mas fácil; lo seguiría mas de cerca lo tomaría por sorpresa y lo secuestraría...

Holaaaa, espero que me perdonen pero por ahora solo publico este fic con mi amiga Riona nn, espero que es guste este fic dúo.

No se olviden de mandar reviews, cualquier comentario será bien recibido... (Neemayaoi)

Hola pues regrese con mi musa sip la linda de Neemayaoi fue mi musa y lo es ella me motivo a hacer el este fanfics que espero que le guste de verdad espero que les guste y dejen reviews que nos motivan a seguir …sin mas que decir las dos lindas autoras el fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

La servidumbre se encontraba en estado de shock absoluto, no sabían que le había ocurrido a su patrón, estaba encerrado en su estudio, solo se escuchaba el crujir de los objetos romperse.

Por su parte el gran CEO estaba histérico y lleno de furia a la vez, tiro todo al piso, los jarrones invaluables, tiro con fuerza el gran librero que se encontraba empotrado a la pared, se sentía impotente, tomo un libro y lo tiro por el gran ventanal que dava a la parte frontal de la mansión.

Ni que decir, los empleados estaban asustados, no sabían que hacer, uno de ellos salio de su estado de shock para contestar el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar.

-Alo, mansión Kaiba

-hola Saku, soy yo- dijo el pequeño pelinegro

-ahhh, es usted joven Mokuba-

-sip, por casualidad, mi hermano no estará por ahí, es que he tratado 3 veces en comunicarme con el, pero, nadie responde y en la oficina me dijeron que salio de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo…-

-Si joven Mokuba…. Y será mejor que venga deprisa, su hermano esta encerrado en su despacho y esta destruyendo todo…..

El pelinegro, no se hizo esperar y reprocho

-Que es lo que haz dicho?...-no podía creer que eso fuera cierto, sabia que su hermano tenia ese carácter de los mil demonios, pero, de eso a llegar a destruir su propio estudio…

-Joven Mokuba…- le llamo la ama de llaves, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Si..., Saku…que nadies haga nada, yo voy inmediatamente para aya- que le habría pasado a Seto para que se comporte de esa forma….

El lugar era todo un desastre y el culpable de tal acción estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, tenia en sus manos una nota que la leía y la releía..

-Esto debe de ser una broma- dijo pasito

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamo con gran enfado- eso debe de ser, una maldita broma, además, porque a mi me llegaría esta nota, yo no soy nadie de él…

Trataba de tranquilizarse, pensaba en varias maneras de hacerlo, ya que no podía perder su tiempo en hace caso a ese tipos de cosas…-Pero si no es una broma- musito

Pero algo hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.,

-¡Hermano estas bien….., ábreme… soy yo… Mokuba!-

Era su pequeño hermano, su vos sonaba a preocupación.

Se levanto rápidamente y escondió en su escritorio la nota que tenia en sus manos, se arreglo un poco sus cabellos que se encontraban desordenados, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero no permitió que Mokuba entrara para que no presenciara semejante destrozo .

Salio y cerro la puerta tras de él y se quedó parado, mirando a su hermanito.

-Estas bien Seto?

-………

-¿Seto?...

-..si hermano, estoy bien-

-No lo creo hermano, me estas mintiendo…, tu nunca te comportas de esta forma.

-Si lo dices por el destrozo que hice, solo que……, estoy muy cansado..

-Pero hermano que te ha pas….

-Buenas noches Mokuba-

Le corto la conversación y se subió a su recamara, Mokuba no dijo nada, sabia que algo grave le ocurría, no podía ser cualquier problema, tendría que ser algo tan grave, que lo hacia rabiar y perder el control de sus actos.

Dio ordenes para que limpiaran el desorden ocasionado y subió a su cuarto, si su hermano no le había dicho lo que le había pasado no le obligaría a contárselo, sabia también que si su hermano necesitaba ayuda, acudiría a él…. Bueno…. Eso era lo que pensaba.

Ya arriba el CEO se metió al baño y se dio un duchazo frió, salio y se puso su pijama azul y se recostó en su cama, de seguro no iba a pasar nada, después de varios minutos transcurridos se percato de que no iba a conciliar el sueño, había algo que no lo dejaba en paz.

-Pues claro, si estoy pensando en el perro de Wheller- siseo con algo de veneno

-Demonios! ….. tengo que dormir, mañana será un día muy agitado.

Se levanto algo agitado, ya que por mas que trato de dormir, no lo consiguió, habría logrado descansar pero, solo un par de horas y se sentía cansado.

No pensó mucho ya que tenia que llegar a la Corp. Antes de ir a clases. Se baño y vistió, luego bajo dirigiéndose al comedor, ahí ya se encontraba su hermano.

-Buenos días Seto- le saludo el pequeño, mientras una sirvienta le servia el desayuno a su hermano y a él.

-Buenos días- le respondió- por que tan temprano?..., sabes que tienes dos horas para llegar a la escuela.

-Pues, ayer me dejaste preocupado hermano, por eso que me levante temprano para saber si ya te sentías bien, ayer no fue un buen día verdad?.

-Si, tuve algunos problemas, pero ya los solucioné.

-Esta bien Seto, te creeré- le respondió mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

El CEO solo sonrió, su hermanito era demasiado inteligente y estaba seguro que con lo que le acababa de decirle a su hermanito no iba a estar tranquilo hasta saber la verdad.

Llego al salón, como siempre, era el primero. Se sentó en su asiento y empezó a teclear rápidamente, el día anterior había salido temprano de la Corp. Y había dejado asuntos pendientes y ahora en la mañana todo el trabajo estaba acumulado, pero, no hay nada imposible para el gran CEO, en un par de horas paso todo a la normalidad, claro, que después de mandar a rodar algunas cabezas, "incompetentes", así solía decirles él.

Poco a poco el salón se iba llenando, ya todos de la pandillita ¡Viva yugi! Habían llegado…..mentira…. faltaba uno, y pues ya era común que el perro Wheller llegara tarde.

Sonó el timbre y Yugi sabia que algo le había pasado a Joey, pues ayer le había dicho que llegaría temprano, porque le iba a mostrar algo a sus amigos, pero, de seguro que el tonto rubio se quedó dormido (N:nnº R:¬¬ que tiene de malo es cool dormir hasta tarde )

-Joey nunca va a cambiar- dijo, pensando en su lindo rubio amigo.

Diez minutos habían pasado y ninguna señal de vida por parte del rubio, Yugi ya se empezaba a preocupar, pero no era el único, había alguien mas que estaba totalmente desconcertado.

-Acaso será cierto…., no, do puede serlo, no debe de serlo……..

-Acoso pasa algo joven Kaiba –le pregunto la maestro cuando Kaiba intervino en plena clases-o acaso usted sabe otra cosas sobre este tema la historia china que quiera compartir con todos los nosotros

-vieja ridícula(R: amen -.-)- se dijo mentalmente- no, ya que dudo que el bajo coeficiente de mis compañeros lo pueden entender.

-haber Kaiba dinos que te molesta tanto….que sea un genio no te da derecho que no trates como basura

-si ya lo son-se dijo en la mente- yo trato a las personas como a mi me da la gana, además yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones.

Tristan iba a contradecir a Kaiba pero lo maestro se lo impidió.

-YA ESTA BUENO…joven Kaiba por favor no me vuelva a interrumpir mas al clases y usted Tristan compórtese por favor no estamos en la calle esto es un salón de clases, si tanto quiere gritar y golpear a alguien vallase a un callejón.

Ambos se quedaron callados dedicándose unas largas, asesinas y fuertes miradas de odio desde lo mas profundo de su odio, pero el CEO tenia mucha mas experiencia en lo de la miradas.

El resto de la clase paso rápido para algunos, lenta y aburrida. Al sonar el timbre del receso los alumnos no duraron en salir rápido del aula de clase

(R: y mas en historia u.u). Kaiba estaba recogiendo sus cosas para salir a su "lugar favorito" de los jardín del instituto, pero al pasar al lado de los unos alumnos para platicar, eran los amigos de Joey o la pandilla Viva Yugi y no pudo evitar oír lo que decían, primero pro que estaban hablando se cachorro y segundo por que lo decían a todo pulmón, lo que hacia técnicamente posible que supiera que era lo que decían.

-que creen que le aya pasado a Joey?-pregunto Yami  
-no se, no lo es visto desde ayer cuando se separo de nosotros para ir a comprar algo-dijo Yugi

-viejo yo no se donde anta Joey, pero es raro que el no aya venido y mas con "eso" que nos iba a mostrar.

-yo solo espero que donde quiera que este se encuentre bien- dijo un muy preocupada Tea (R: zorra ¬¬ sino e pro Neeoyaio la mato desde ya ¬¬)

Era un lugar frío, oscuro y húmedo, lo presentir al sentir no había mucha brisa y por el olor a humedad del lugar; abrir poco a poco los ojos para darse cuanta de que no se había equivocado con al descripción que tenia del lugar, pero en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de que esta amarrado una silla y que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde estaba.

Oye como puerta se abre y se cierra dejando a un pasar a alguien que se le paro enfrente; bestia todo de negro, hasta el pasamontañas que tenia el cual le impedía ver su rostro.

-veo que despertaste-le dijo al ver al mirada de enfado que Joey le dedicaba.

-que rayos hago aquí? Y quien demonio eres?

-primero estas aquí ya que mi jefe me pedio que te escondiera mientras el efectúa su plan y segundo no te puedo decir mi nombre.

-eso quiere decir que estoy secuestrado

-bingo –le dijo mientras saca su celular

-jajajajajaja

-que te es tan gracioso

-que tu me aya secuestrado, por sino lo saben no tengo ni medio tengo que mantener mi casa con mi papa que esta dejando el alcohol y segundo creo que te equivocaste de persona, pero si quieres obtener dinero secuestra al infeliz de Seto Kaiba y así nos hace un favor ala humanidad.

-estas equivocado –le digo mientras marca un numero- mi jefe no quiere nada de tu padre sino de aquel que te ama y que el enemigo de mi jefe.

-que? Explícate

No le respondió lo único que hizo fue ponerse en rincón donde Joey no oyera ya que la persona que quien esta llamando le atendió.

-si diga?

-vaya tienes un carácter un poco tranquilo como te imagine que debería estar sabiendo que yo lo tengo a él.

-de que hablas y quien eres?

-sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo Kaiba o sino oye tu mismo- pone el teléfono cerca de la cara de Joey le da un fuerte y doloroso golpe en el cachete.

-imbecil quien te crees que eres, déjame salir de este lugar- dicho eso por Joey regreso su rincón para hablar con Kaiba sin que Joey le oyera.

-si lo quieres de vuelta espera mi llamada.-colgó

-Joey…entones si es verdad?

EL Ceo tranco su celular mientras intenta analizar todo lo que había pasado hace unos segundos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Neemayaoi: Hola... disculpen por el retraso pero también es por mi culpa... he estado ocupada... así que no les prometo que actualizare pronto, pero lo actualizaremos..._

_Saludos a las que nos dejaron reviews... matta neeee_

_Riona: bueno lo mismo que dijo neema y ademas qu eno teniamos inspiración xD y estavamso "ocupadas" ¬¬ por mi parte yo estaba así no se ella...creo qu esi pro qu ele tocaba empezar o pero empezo yo el capy que feliz soy TTTT...Unn espero qu ele guste nuestra actualisación...bye_

**

* * *

**

**Secuestrado Por Accidente**

Por: Neemayaoi y Riona

Universo alterno

Yaoi Seto&Joey

Le dolía demasiado fuerte la cabeza, intento soltarse por enésima ves, pero al igual que antes no podía soltarse del amarre que le impedía moverse y poder sobarse la cabeza...

-Cómo fue que llegue hasta este lugar?...

-°¨°--°--°¨°--°--°¨° Flash Black-°¨°--°--°¨°--°--°¨°

Caminaba feliz, ayer le habían pagado un bono extra en el trabajo y si sus cálculos eran correctos le quedaría dinero suficiente para ahorrar para su universidad.

-Hoy es mi día de suerte... -se dijo mientras caminaba por las calles sin imaginarse que un carro negro lo venia siguiendo desde que se separo de sus amigos. -Creo que puedo comer algo dulce antes de ir a mi casa hace tiempo que no como algo dulce...

Joey siguió caminando por las calles muy feliz, por lo visto nada le podría quitar esa alegría que tenia, al pasar por una tienda muy conocida decidió entrar; las personas que lo seguían decidieron esperar en una de las esquinas esperando a que Joey saliera. No esperaron mucho a que el rubio saliera con un helado entre sus manos, era el momento perfecto para llevárselo pero, junto a él había una anciana salió detrás de Joey evitando que pudieran actuar.

El auto siguió a Joey unas cuantas cuadras mas pero al ver que Joey entraba por un callejón aprovecharon ese momento para poder actuar. Rápidamente estacionaron el carro en la entrada del callejón, bajo del auto uno de ello que sacó su arma y corrió para llegar hasta donde estaba Joey, cuando estaba a un metro de distancia llamo a Joey, este volteo a ver quien era y al hacerlo recibió un golpe con el arma en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

-°¨°--°--°¨°--°--°¨° Fin del Flash Black-°¨°--°--°¨°--°--°¨°

-Y yo que solo quería llegar a mi casa y prepara unos burros para la cena!... - Joey intento zafarse pero le era en vano... –Quiero salir de aquiiiiii...!

-Si que eres escandaloso...-en ese momento entro un hombre vestido completamente de negro, recordó que ese mismo le había llamado y lo había golpeado...

-Tú!... quiero que me suelta AHORA!...

-No puedo hacer eso, si lo hago intentaras escaparte de este lugar y déjame decirte chico que no puedo dejar que eso pase, eres de gran utilidad... -le dijo acercándose a Joey

-Y se puede saber para que?... mi padre no es ningún millonario y mucho menos tiene nada de valor, dudo mucho que le puedan sacar algo...

-Cierto pero..., nadie dijo que a quien queremos sobornar fuera a tu padre, mis jefes van por un pez mucho mas gordo y poderoso... -tocó con su mamo su cabeza donde había recibido el golpe, recibiendo un alarido de dolor por parte del rubio... -Te duele?...

- ¬¬ no... como crees, solo estoy practicando mis quejidos de dolor, obvio que si me dolió anima!... (R: sarcasmo que uso mucho en el liceo XD…¬¬ no pregunte)- ladeó su cabeza para alejar su rostro de la mano de su raptor...

-Vaya... me salió sarcástico el chico...

-¬¬ no me digas, como te diste cuenta...-al decir eso recibió un golpe en el estomago para luego sentir como sus cabellos era agarrados muy fuertemente hacia arriba obligándolo a subir su rostro para que estuviera cara a cara con el tremendo hombre...

-Lástima que no te puedo hacer nada mas que eso, ya que mis jefes te quieren en perfecto estado... -paso su lengua por su labios descaradamente mientras que el rubio hacia un gesto de asco. -Pero cuando terminen de usarte yo seré libre de hace contigo lo que me plazca...- dicho esto se acerco hasta Joey para besarlo .

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta un chica de tez morena, cabello castaño oscuro con mechas cobrizas, rubias y blancas, recogido con un cola alta, uno que otro mechones salían de la cola; de ojos café, vestida de negro entro al lugar y miro la escena con fastidio. Cuando su compañero termino de besar a Joey el cual le escupió en la cara, el chico volvió a golpear a Joey en el estomago sacándole el aire.

-Vaya vaya... que sutileza la tuya Daniel... -el chico volteo a verla con una cara de disgusto.

-¿Qué haces aquí... Raiza?... -se el acerco mientras se limpia la cara...

-Para que mas voy a venir, obvio que te voy a ayudar con esto, yo cuidare al chico mientras tu sigues vigilando al pez grande...

-¿Por qué yo debo vigilar al niño consentido?...

-Por que si te dejo con el rubio: A: lo matas a golpes, o B: te lo terminas violando...

-Y como se que tu no le harás nada... (R: pro que yo quiero Malik y no soy lesbiana solo en el fanfic lo digo ¬¬)

-Porque no soy un sádico como tu y por que mis preferencia no van hacia lo hombres sino a las mujeres... (R: u/u no me apareceré por un buen tiempo en el MSN)

-….Esta bien, pero debes en cuando vendré a hacerle un visita -dicho eso salió del lugar dejando solo a Raiza y a Joey.

Raiza vio al rubio que por fin había recuperado el aire para luego mirarla, salió por un momento para luego regresar con un botiquín, camino hasta una mesa que estaba cerca de Joey puso el botiquín y saco un algodón el cual mojo con alcohol, se acerco a Joey le empezó a limpiar al herida causada por el golpe.

-Auch!... puedes tener mas cuidado... eso duele... –se quejo el rubio mientras se movia sobre su asiento.

-¬¬ sino duele no sirve... -no le dijo mas y siguió limpiando la herida de Joey en medio de todas su quejas.

En Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba no podía dejar de pensar en la llamada que hace unas horas recibió, tanto así que llegó a cancelar todas sus reuniones y pospuso su trabajo del día para poder analizar todo este asunto. Aunque sabía que Joey era un pobre diablo y que no merecía su ayuda, por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Joey podría estar pasando y eso lo estaba molestando ya que por más que intentaba ignorar el hecho de que Joey fuera secuestrado, mas presente estaba en su cabeza.

-Maldición... ¿por qué no puedo sacarme al perro del Wheller de mi cabeza?... -ante tal ataque de rabia golpeo el escritorio haciendo que una de las lámparas se estrellaran contra el suelo...

En ese momento entro Mokuba que al ver a su hermano en ese estado no dudo en acercase y preguntarle a su hermano que era lo que le estaba pasando.

-Seto... que pasa hermano... -Kaiba miro a su hermano que lo miraba muy preocupado por encontrarlo en esa situación tan desesperante.

-Nada Mokuba…solo no estoy en mi mejor momento... -Mokuba miro a su hermano y no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta pero sabia que su hermano se negaría a decirle que pasaba al menos que ya no pudiera aguantar esa carga por mas tiempo...

-Esta bien Seto, por cierto, esto llego hoy a casa... no se de quien es ya que no trae escrito el nombre del remitente... –el chibi se quito su bolso escolar, saco un sobre grande amarillo y se lo tendió a su hermano para que este lo recibiera.

Kaiba tomo el sobre y saco la carta la cual esta escrita con lo que aprecia sangre, leyó la carta para luego arrugarla entre sus manos.

-Seto ¿sabes que significa esa carta?... -Kaiba miro a su hermano y por un momento dudo responderle pero sabia que su hermano era listo y al ver su preocupación no podría ocultarle la verdad.

-Mokuba lo que te voy a decir debe quedar entre nosotros... -Mokuba asintió con la cabeza -Al parecer alguien a secuestrado a Joey y me quiere soborna con ello...

-Seto!... hay que ayudar a Joey, se que tu y el no se llevan muy bien pero no podemos dejar al pobre Joey en manos de un locos...

-Mokuba no se si hacerle caso además el perro de Wheller no tiene ningún valor para mi...

-SETO! como puedes hablar así, Joey es uno de mis mejores amigos y no lo puedes dejar así, es más si no te importa nada yo mismo buscare a alguien quien me ayude a rescatar a Joey de la manos de esos secuestradores quieras o no... -Mokuba le quito la carta de las manos de su hermano para luego salir azotando la puerta de su despacho.

Kaiba no podía creer que su hermano se revelara contra él de esa forma, tan solo por el hecho de negarse a ayudarlo con el rescate del miserable perro de Wheller.

-Ahhh!… no puedo evitarlo, tendré que ayudar al imbecíl de Wheller y solo por que no quiero ver a Mokuba así... -Seto cogió el teléfono y marco un numeró... -Aló... necesito que me envíen a su mejor detective... no me importa si es extranjero!... como que no llegara hasta mañana!... mas le vale que ese tal detective este aquí en la noche o me encargare de que lo despidan!... –dicho esto colgó, estaba fastidiado... necesitaba a ese detective, no podía avisar a la policía porque sino podrían matar al torpe de Weller... maldición!... como fue que el perro ese saliera involucrado... si hubieran secuestrado a su hermano, era lógico... pero... ahhh!... no podía concentrarse, así que decidió ir personalmente a la agencia para ver que el detective llegara a tiempo, salió de su oficina dejando encargado que no volvería hasta el día siguiente.

Llegó hasta un edificio muy lujoso, bajo de su auto para entrar y pasar por el lobby del edificio sin hacer caso a las secretarias que trataban de detenerlo... subió hasta casi el ultimo piso donde hallaría a un detective, el mejores de todo el país...

-Con toda la paciencia que pudo obtener, toco la puerta y no espero mucho para que le respondieran.

-Adelante... –la puerta se abrió y se dejo ver a una mujer vestida con unos pantalones jeans color azul grafito, en su cintura tenia puesto una correa de cuero negro, una blusa blanca con varios escotes y haciendo juego un par de botas color canela, tenia el cabello largo de color castaño oscuro u lo tenia suelto, sus ojos fijos y serios eran de color marrón... era morena, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada por el sol.

-Señor Kaiba... hace tiempo que no lo veía... –saludo aquella mujer que era igual de alta que el CEO y que no pasaba de los dieciocho años...

-Debí suponer que eras tu... – dijo mientras se acercaba a la mujer para estrecharle su mano, la mujer también se acerco y ambos se saludaron...

-Y a que se debe su implacable presencia?... –pregunto sarcástica la joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos..

-Podría preguntar lo mismo de ti... aunque creo que sus excelentes servicios como detective la trajeron hasta aquí...

-Tiene toda la razón... y volviendo al tema... que le trajo hasta mi oficina?...

-Necesito su ayuda, y se por experiencia propia que tu me puedes ayudar...

-Ohhh... ya veo... y dígame, quien fue el desafortunado... debe ser un tercero ya que su hermano y usted siempre han tenido vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día...

-No es exactamente alguien desconocido, pero tampoco quieres decir que es mi amigo...

-Ahhh... ya veo... tal vez un amante con el cual no quiere verse involucrado?...

-No es eso!... el perro ese no es mi amigo... y mucho menos mi amante...

-Ahhh... y si puede saber si ese perro tiene nombre?...

-Se llama Joey Weller... es el mejor amigo de mi hermano...

-Nunca he visto un caso donde secuestren a terceros... si hubieran secuestrado a alguien hubiera sido al pequeño Mokuba o por ultimo a usted... esta seguro de que no sabe porque secuestraron a ese perro?...

-Solamente yo llamo perro al perro...

-Esta bien Seto... no me meteré con tu nueva mascota...

-No es mi mascota...

-Amante de turno?...

-Si no te debiera la vida de mi hermano y la mía, me largaría de este lugar...

-Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras... aunque te digo que tu no me debes nada... mucho menos Mokuba... yo también tenia un hermano... pero... ya sabes la historia, no tengo porque recordártela...

-Si..., yo... lo lamen...

-No lo digas... no tienes porque decírmelo... de todas formas tenia planeado el ayudarte... hace tiempo que no veo a Mokuba... me imagino que ha crecido mucho no?...

-Tienes razón... pero volviendo al tema... por donde empezaras...

-Primero dime quien ese Joey Weller, y luego dime si has recibido alguna nota anónima y si las tienes me las das para examinarlas... necesito saber con quienes nos estamos metiendo...

-Tengo algunas cartas... me la habían estado mandando pero no les hice caso...

-Pensaste que secuestrarían a tu hermano o a ti no?... pues te confiaste mucho...

-Nunca pensé que secuestrara a Weller...

-Ohhh... valla, primero lo llamas perro , luego por su apellido, que sigue... Joey... te amo... mi amor... mi vida...?

-¬/¬ deja de joderme Estrella...

-Ok ... primero iremos a tu mansión y mandaremos a asegurar el perímetro y me darás los datos de Joey y...

-Y...?

-Déjalo en mis manos...

El CEO y la detective salieron del edificio para dirigirse a la mansión de Seto...

Llegaron sin contratiempos hasta la mansión Kaiba y la mujer bajo del auto mientras se sacaba los lentes oscuros que tenia puestos...

-Veo que no ha cambiado en nada...

-Sígueme... mi hermano tiene la ultima carta que me enviaron...

-No debiste de meter al pequeño en este asunto... no digo que no podré ayudar al rubio, pero... no crees que es mucha preocupación para el pequeño?...

-Algún día crecerá y tal vez suceda algo parecido... tiene que aprender a solucionar los problemas...

-Si tu lo dices... –terminaron su platica y ya se encontraban en la sala...

-Mokuba!... ven aquí... encontré a alguien que nos ayudara y que conoces...

Inmediatamente el pequeño se asomo desde arriba pudiendo ver a la mujer que acompañaba a su hermano...

-Estrella!... –grito con entusiasmo mientras bajaba de las escaleras dando grandes zancadas... -Que tal, como has estado... hace tiempo que no te veía...

-Hola Mokuba... veo que has crecido... pero, podremos hablar luego, tengo trabajo que hacer...

-Si... por favor ayúdame a encontrar a mi amigo...

-Claro que lo haré pequeño...

-Mokuba... entrégale a Estrella las cartas...

-Si hermano... mira, estas son...

-Bien... las leeré junto con los demás documentos que me entregaras...

-Vamos a mi despacho, ahí te daré lo que necesitas... –dijo el castaño para avanzar con dirección a su despacho...

-Bueno pequeño, tu quédate tranquilo que yo traeré sano y salvo a tu amigo... ahhh... y fue un gusto volver a verte...

-Lo mismo digo yo... –respondió el pequeño pelinegro mientras veía la puerta cerrarse.

-Esta es toda la información de Joey... la que esta registrada en la escuela y la que pude recabar de los datos que tenia...

-Acaso lo parabas vigilando?...

-Tengo esos datos hace mucho tiempo... son desde el concurso de cartas... no se ni porque aun las tengo guardadas... debería de borrarlas...

-Mejor no lo hagas... si es la única que no has borrado, es porque debes de sentir aprecio por el rubio... –hablo la mujer mientras miraba entre los folios que le había dado el CEO y junto con los papeles estaba una foto de el secuestrado...

-Valla que si es agraciado este niño... parece un lindo ángel... solo espero que los hombres que lo secuestraron no se den cuenta de eso...

-Porque lo dices... acaso piensas que lo puedan...

-Lamentablemente si... así que hay que actuar con rapidez... me iré a buscar información... mantente conectado al teléfono por si te dan instrucciones... si encuentro algo te lo haré saber... –dicho esto la mujer salió del despacho dejando al ceo solo...

Volvió a golpear fuertemente su escritorio... se sintió impotente por unos segundos...

-Si esos mal nacidos llegan a tocarlo... si tan solo tocan uno de sus cabellos rubios... juro que los matare con mis propias manos... nadie... nadie puede tocar a Joey mas que yo!... –termino de decir mientras aventaba un libro contra el suelo...

Se tomo su rostro entre sus manos... y empezó a reírse, como si estuviera loco... se reía de su propia demencia...

-Estrella tenia razón... y ahora que sigue... te amo?...

La mujer ya había llegado a su oficina y estaba sentada frente a su laptop... digitaba rápidamente y traía puesto sus lentes...

-Valla, valla... parece que ya encontramos algo... –dijo mientras imprimía la información recién encontrada... –Parece que una de los gatos de esta mafia es una tal... Raiza... pues, habrá que hacerle una visita... – la mujer se levanto y tomo los papeles, cogió su caco largo de color negro y se lo puso para salir de su oficina, se subió a su auto y se embarco al lugar donde podría hallar a esa persona...

-No te preocupes Seto... Mokuba... encontrare a su rubio...

Dicho esto arranco y se puse en marcha perdiéndose en el horizonte... la tarde recién empezaba... y la acción también...

Continuará...

---------------------------------

---------------------------------


End file.
